Οι χρόνοι λένε όλοι
by trekkie individual
Summary: υπάρχουν ημέρες ότι ακόμη και επιθυμία μύθων αληθινά που είχαν επιλέξει διαφορετικά και οδηγούσαν τις κανονικές θαμπές ζωές μας κοινοί λαοί.


Το Star Trek είναι κύριο από το Παραμάουντ και Roddenberry

Η επιμνημόσυνη δέηση του παρεκκλησιού ήταν λυπημένη. Το μόνο πρόσωπο που δεν έκλαψε στη επιμνημόσυνη δέηση ήταν Spock. Αφότου τελείωσε η επιμνημόσυνη δέηση, η εκκλησία έκανε μια ανακοίνωση.

«έχω σκεφτεί για ποιο είναι το πιό κατάλληλοτο να λύσει αυτό το μυστήριο και αποφασισμένος ότι το πρόσωπο ήταν κατάλληλο πιό πολύ να λύσει αυτό το μυστήριο είναι ο κ. Spock,» εκκλησία αναγγελθείσα.

Η επιδοκιμασία γέμισε το παρεκκλησι. Πολλοί άνθρωποι απογοητεύθηκαν για το γεγονός ότι δεν πήραν να λύσουν το μυστήριο, αλλά ήξεραν ότι Spock ήταν το μόνο μέλος του πληρώματος που είχε την καλύτερη πιθανότητα τη σωστή λύση στο μυστήριο.

Το Spock περπάτησε από το παρεκκλησι και χτύπησε τυχαία σε μια ψηλή γυναίκα. Είχε τη μακριά καφετιά τρίχα, ανοικτό πράσινο μάτια, και φόρεσε ένα μπλε πουκάμισο με τα μακριά μανίκια και μια ριγωτή γραμμή στο τέλος κάθε μανικιού για να δείξει ότι ήταν ensign και μαύρα εσώρουχα.

«Θλιβερός για την πρόσκρουση σε σας ο κ. Spock,» είπε (ήξερε το όνομά του, επειδή ολόκληρο το σκάφος ήξερε ποιων ο πρώτος ανώτερος υπάλληλος και ο καπετάνιος ήταν).

«Είναι αρκετά εντάξει, Ensign.»

«Είμαι η Diane Gellar. Διορίστηκα σε αυτό το σκάφος 6 ημέρες πριν.»

«Μια συνεδρίαση της ευχαρίστησης εσείς, Ensign Gellar.»

«Σας ευχαριστήστε, αντίο,» Diane εν λόγω.

Το Spock είπε αντίο σε την πολύ τυπικά και.

Μετά από τη συνομιλία, Spock υπενθύμισε όλα που είχε ακούσει χθες στο αναρρωτήριο πλοίου με τα αιχμηρά αυτιά Vulcan του. Θυμήθηκε ότι McCoy φώναξε στο παρεκκλησι για την ανατροπή όλης της ιατρικής. Επίσης θυμήθηκε ότι McCoy είπε το παρεκκλησι που αισθάνθηκε όπως τη δολοφονία την. Η επόμενη ημέρα, παρεκκλησι ήταν νεκρή.

Το McCoy θα ήταν ο λογικός ύποπτος, αλλά Spock δεν κατέγραψε ποιο McCoy είπε, έτσι δεν είχε τίποτα ενάντια σε McCoy.

Το Spock διέταξε τον υπολογιστή για να καταγράψει τη συνομιλία που θα έχει με McCoy, κατόπιν περπάτησε στο αναρρωτήριο πλοίου.

«Χαιρετισμοί, γιατρός,» Spock εν λόγω.

«OH αριθ.»

«Γιατρός, έχω μερικές ερωτήσεις ότι θα επιθυμούσα να σας ρωτήσω.»

«Ποιες είναι οι ερωτήσεις;»

«Εσείς ή δεν είπατε το παρεκκλησι νοσοκόμων που χθες αισθανθήκατε όπως τη δολοφονία την αφότου ανέτρεψε την ιατρική;»

«, Αλλά δεν το σήμανα.»

«Αυτή ή δεν πέθανε η επόμενη ημέρα;»

«, Αλλά δεν την σκότωσα.»

«Ο γιατρός, εσείς είπε το παρεκκλησι νοσοκόμων που αισθανθήκατε όπως τη δολοφονία την, και η επόμενη ημέρα, πεθαίνει. Η μόνη λογική κατάληξη θα ήταν ότι την σκοτώσατε.»

«Είμαι γιατρός, όχι ένας δολοφόνος.»

«Η λογική δηλώνει ότι οι γιατροί μπορούν επίσης να είναι δολοφόνοι.»

«Γιατί όλα πρέπει να είναι έτσι βλασφημία λογική, πράσινος-Vulcan;!» McCoy που φωνάζεται.

Το Spock αύξησε ένα φρύδι, κατόπιν περπάτησε από το αναρρωτήριο πλοίου και άνοιξε την ενδοσυνεννόηση.

«Spock στην εκκλησία,» Spock εν λόγω.

«Εκκλησία εδώ.»

«Καπετάνιος, πιστεύω ότι έχω ανακαλύψει ποιου ο δολοφόνος είναι.»

«Το cWho είναι αυτό;» «Θα σας ενημερώσω στο δωμάτιο ενημερώσεων.»

«Θα υποβάλω έκθεση εκεί τώρα. Εκκλησία έξω.» Εκκλησία εν λόγω.

Spock που περπατιέται στο δωμάτιο ενημερώσεων.

«Έτσι, το οποίο είναι ο δολοφόνος;» Εκκλησία που ρωτιέται.

«Ο υπολογιστής παίζει τη συνομιλία που είχα με το Δρ McCoy στο αναρρωτήριο πλοίου,» Spock εν λόγω.

Ο υπολογιστής έπαιξε τη συνομιλία που Spock είχε με McCoy στο αναρρωτήριο πλοίου.

«Spock, είναι εσείς που λέτε ότι τα κόκκαλα είναι ο δολοφόνος;!» Εκκλησία που ρωτιέται ταινία, αφότου άκουσε τη.

«Ναι, ο καπετάνιος, αυτός είναι ακριβώς αυτό που προσπαθώ να πω.»

«Δεν μπορώ να πιστεψω ότι τα κόκκαλα θα δολοφονούσαν κάποιο.»

«Καπετάνιος, πιστεύω ότι ακούσατε τα στοιχεία ενάντια στο Δρ McCoy.»

«Spock που είναι ακριβώς ένας αριθμός της ομιλίας,» εκκλησία εν λόγω. «Θα πάω ρωτώ το Commodore όταν μπορεί να σχεδιάσει ένα Στρατοδικείο. Το Spock, έβαλε τα κόκκαλα στον ταξίαρχο»

«Ναι, ο Sir,» Spock εν λόγω.

Το Spock άφησε και άκουσε τη Diane σε την στα τέταρτά της.

«Ήταν τόσο εύκολο. Όλος ο Δρ McCoy έπρεπε να κάνει ήταν λέει στη Christine που αισθάνθηκε όπως τη δολοφονία την, κατόπιν θα μπορούσα να περιμένω μέχρης ότου ήταν μόνη και την σκοτώνει. Ο Δρ McCoy είναι τόσο άλαλος. Τώρα πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσει το Στρατοδικείο και θα μείνω ατιμώρητος με τη δολοφονία! Όχι μόνο είναι Hikaru στον κίνδυνο, αλλά η Christine σκοτώθηκε. Όχι μόνο έχω την ουσία της όλης Christine. Μπορώ επίσης να πάρω τη θέση Hikaru όπως ένας από τους πλοηγούς,» Diane ψιθύρισε.


End file.
